warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Beethoven
Beethoven is a cream, almost white, and ginger tabby tom with a white chest and belly, along with hazel eyes. He is hard of hearing. Personality Beethoven is surprisingly grumpy and tired for his age. He doesn't put up with a lot of messing around from others, but he his surprisingly playful when he wants to be. Once you get to know him, he can become a bit of a mother hen, caring for the cats close to him in his own special way. Long Posts bee realizes he caught feelings for nemo In the den and in his nest, Beethoven was doing his best to keep up his act of sleeping and not to scowl. He couldn't pick up a lot of what Nemo and Curl were saying to each other, but he could tell that the two of them seemed to be joking around, and at the end Nemo seemed to get embarrassed. And he didn't like it. It wasn't that Nemo wasn't allowed to have his own friends, and that he couldn't talk to cats that he didn't like, because he could. It was his life, not Beethoven's, and he couldn't stop him from doing anything that he didn't like. He just didn't like it when Curl talked with the tom; something dark and angry and almost twisted would creep over his pelt whenever he caught the two of them together, driving him to have to go and take his frustrations out on something else, take his mind off of the sight of the two toms in whatever way he could. But he couldn't control what Curl did. Unfortunately, he was a different cat. If he wanted to talk to Nemo, then he would. He would prefer it if Curl wasn't around - maybe even didn't exist, if he got particularly lucky - but that wasn't the case. Even now, his claws dug into the moss of his nest and he felt the urge to rip it apart. He would feel so much better if he was the one out there and talking to Nemo, but he wasn't. Maybe he should have been. You love him. The thought came from some usually quiet part of his mind, and if he wasn't tense already then that would have made him stiffen, because when he began to think about it before he could stop himself from doing anything of the sort, he realized that it made sense. Nemo was amazing and handsome and everything that he wasn't - bubbly and happy and excitable. He would describe himself as a buzzkill on even his best days, but if anyone would be able to bring out a playful side of him it would be Nemo. That made him special; as if he wasn't already, with his seemingly limitless optimism and his ability to play around like a kit. Did Nemo even like toms? He had no reason to believe that he didn't - he was friends with Cleopatra, after all, and they seemed to get along well. He wasn't attracted to she-cats, but he was far from blind, and he could tell that the silver-and-black she-cat was a pretty one. If the two of them weren't mates, then would he be mates with any she-cat, if he had one like Cleopatra right there and hadn't acted on any potential romantic feelings? No, he decided, but the thought of 'what if he would' made his hackles start to slowly raise. He won't, he soothed himself, and forced his fur to lie flat. He loved Nemo. Now he just had to figure out what to do about it. Moodboards Character Link! Bemo Link! Theme Song